I am devoted to you
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Ivan committed a crime for the sake of good, now he is banished from his homeland and forced to roam. He doesn't know whether to curse his Gods or praise them when in a far off land he comes across the most fascinating Omega. Now their fates seemed to be tied, what will he do? Will he stay or will he go? side story to 'I'm bound to you', can be read separately. Rochu Omegaverse.


**Yet another side story to 'I'm bound to you'! And yes, you can read this without having read the others. I got a request for Rochu and I was super happy to fulfil the request! If I'm bringing you just a little bit of happiness then I think that's my greatest accomplishment : )**

**This is an Omegaverse story, so all that stuff applies, it's rated M for violence and naughtiness and mpreg. I hope you like it!**

***note: edited to be less explicit**

'**I am devoted to you'**

Ivan Braginsky was born from the second Omega wife of Lord Demyan, supreme ruler of the third nomadic horde. Life was for him was just as cold and harsh as the landscape he and his people inhabited, which was nothing but brutal and unforgiving, ready to claim any soul that dared to underestimate it. Being born of winter made his survival unlikely, as most infants didn't endure the cruel conditions, but to the surprise of his people and his father, he grew strong.

Ivan is the second oldest of his father's surviving children. Though Lord Demyan have four wives he could only boast four children amongst them, each wife having given him only one surviving child. Even for a Lord's children, surviving infancy was never certain in the snowy tundras. His older sister was the only child of the Lords first wife to live; she grew to become a meek and busty Omega, much to her father disappointment. Lord Demyan had no need for Omegas in his line, he needed a strong Alpha to continue the family. That's why he was overjoyed to hear that his first born son was an Alpha. Ivan carried with him all the burdens that came with being the heir, and despite the fact he had a little Beta sister born three years after him, and a little Omega brother ten years after, his father's expectations never wavered, in fact, they increased.

Ivan was first sent into battle at the age of thirteen, his father had started a war against a rival horde, and Ivan was expected to lead the warriors in battle. They had won, but at the cost of many lives and Ivan's innocence. Seeing blood and gore for the first time was a brutal eye-opener for the young Alpha, his surface became as hardened and cold as the ground he walked on. Though there was a warmth deep within him that kept him from forgetting that love is possible.

Ivan was named for his mother Ivanna, who was only fifteen when she bore him. She raised him with all the care and love she had, knowing that one day Ivan would need to know affection in order to find love and his own happiness. She hoped with all her heart that her son would lead a better life than she.

Ivan saw in his little brother a child that should not to witness the horrors he had, so he did all he could to protect little Ravis; he gave him extra food, shared his fur pelts and spared him from the wrath of their father.

There were many things he would do for his family and many things he would suffer to fulfill his father's orders, but one day, a demand from his father finally drew the line.

Ivan sat in the large tent he shared with his siblings. It was spacious for a tent, with thick cloth walls and furs lining most of the floor. In the centre burned a small fire pit stocked with wooden logs that kept the flames burning. Ivan loved the smell of a burning fire, it reminded him fondly of the meagre comforts he had as a child when he would sit with his mother as she told him stories or sang him songs.

He had his little brother Ravis in his lap as he read him a story from a battered old book.

"Read me another one big brother! Please!" Ravis pled cutely to Ivan.

"Very well little one, would you like to hear the tale of Gregori the giant?"

"Yes! I love the part where he catches the clouds." Ravis exclaimed with excitement, making Ivan chuckle.

"I love that part too, now let us begin da? 'Once upon a time, there was a giant called Gregori, who was the biggest in the land-"

"You are not still reading that children's book to the boy, he is going to have to get his head out of the clouds one day." Ivan's farther sneered at both of his sons as he walked into the tent. Ravis cowered in Ivan's lap as Ivan wrapped his arms protectively around his brother.

"He is a child father, if only for a few more years." Ivan said coldly. All he wanted was to prolong Ravis's innocence as long as he could.

"Is this how you talk to your father after he comes baring good news? Perhaps you and the boy need to be taught a lesson?" Demyan spat viciously in reply to his son's retort.

Ivan swallowed his pride and stood. Ravis shuffled off his lap and sat quietly on the floor. Ivan knew he shouldn't have spoken to his father in that way, especially if it put Ravis in harm's way. He picked up the end of his father's cloak and kissed it as a show of respect. "Forgive my indiscretion father."

"That's better. Now, I have decided that since you are now sixteen you must wed your first two wives."

Ivan was expecting this to happen sometime, ever since he turned sixteen he was waiting for his father to announce his betrothal. He wondered what poor Omega was going to be settled to him. He hated the idea of wedding someone he doesn't love, because he knew Omegas needed love to be happy, his mother taught him that.

He gritted his teeth in reply "Who am I to wed?"

His father smirked in a superior manner, "Your sisters Katya and Natalya. Also Ravis once he is twelve. That way our line remains pure."

Ivan's eyes widened in horror. He had heard stories about the offspring produced by siblings, and they all ended up with horrible, cruel, loveless personalities, brought on as punishment by the Gods for making such an unholy union. They were children who could not be called human. He would never want to bring into the world a child born of incest, such a hideous crime of nature. His father was out of his mind!

"No! I cannot and will not curse my sisters and brother! They deserve better than this horrible life you forced upon me! I will not do it." Ivan had never raised his voice at his father before out of fear of the consequence, but right now he dammed the consequences.

His father's eyes flared up with rage at his son's outburst. "You will marry your siblings or you and they will die by my hand!"

"No father" Ivan spoke coldly as his eyes darkened "It is you who will die from MY hand." With a roar of pain and outrage Ivan bolted forward and tackled his father, the force sending them out of the tent to the centre of camp where a group of stunned onlookers watched them grapple.

They managed to get several blows into the other's face as they fought on the cold snow-covered ground. No one moved in to help, as it was a fight between two Alphas and their customs dictated that when this happened it was a fight to death or submission. That didn't mean that people weren't concerned for Ivan as he fought the Alpha male of the horde. His mother looked on with tears in her eyes as her only surviving child struggled against her husband. Ivan's only friend, Eduard, also looked on with dread.

Ivan's father seemed to have gotten the best of him when he somehow managed to get on top, pressing down on his throat with a cruel hand. He smirked down evilly at Ivan as he fought against his grip, "Once you are dead I will make a new heir, or if you submit, I will let you live with only a few broken bones."

Ivan's eyes narrowed and his body flooded with anger, he summoned up all his power, giving him enough strength to throw his father off, he dominated him, reached into his cloak and plunged a dagger right into his father's heart. The fight was over and his father was dead.

The people watched with stunned silence as Ivan pulled out the blood-dripping dagger and stood with ragged breath. His people waited for him to speak.

"Eduard, you will be the new Lord now that my father is dead. I renounce my claim to lead the horde. I cannot do this any longer."

Eduard looked at his friend with a stunned expression. Ever since he was orphaned, Ivan had taught him how to fight like a real warrior. Ivan's father was so impressed he was taken in by Ivan's family, but he never expected the Ivan would give his crown to him.

He felt reluctance flood his body as he looked upon his friend. Ivan offered him a pleading expression, and Eduard knew he had to accept for the sake of Ivan's sanity. He had to let his friend go.

They shared a look that spoke all the words they needed. Eduard nodded once. "I will lead the horde, but you know you must be punished for your crimes Ivan, killing the Lord was ok until you used a weapon to do it."

"I know" Ivan said simply, he accepted whatever fate he was to be given the moment he reached for his dagger.

"Very well, then as the new Lord of this horde, I sentence you to five years of roaming. You may never stay in one place for longer than a month. You may not align yourself with a new kingdom or pledge loyalty for the allotted time... And you may never return to the lands that bore you. In one hour, you must leave this place and never come back, or may the Gods strike you down."

Ivan nodded once. Eduard had been beyond merciful out of respect of their friendship. He could have sentenced Ivan to death, or fifty years of roaming, but he chose five, Ivan would be free of his shame when he turned twenty one.

Ivan and Eduard went into the tent and Ivan was immediately hugged by his brother.

"No Brother you can't go! I need you! Please, please don't go!" the tearful boy cried and clung to Ivan's leg in his desperate plea.

Ivan knelt down and embrace his little brother "Now, now little one, you need to be brave for me, I have to go. Eduard will take good care of you, you like Eduard don't you?"

"Yeah" Ravis nodded tearfully.

"You will be good and listen to him now, right? I will need you to take care of the horde with him." Ivan spoke softly to console his brother's distress. He didn't want to leave him, but wandering the wilds of the different lands was not a stable nor safe environment for a child as young as Ravis. And Ivan knew that Eduard would take good care of his siblings, and be a better leader than his father. In his mind Eduard was always better suited for the job.

"Ivan, I'm sorry it has to be this way" Eduard said with sorrow in his voice. Ivan smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Do not be sad my friend, I look forward to the chance to see the world and find my own way. I wish you a long and happy rule. Take care of my siblings for me, do not give them to any undeserving Alpha." Ivan looked his friend in the eye to convey the gravity of his words. He knew he could trust him the most, but he had to make sure Eduard knew.

"I would never comrade." Eduard said with a deadly serious tone. "Please travel safe my friend."

Ivan smiled once more "I will."

Ivan geared up and said his goodbyes, he told his mother not to worry and to find happiness as Ravis's mother, since his own had died in childbirth. He told his sisters to find love of their own and live in peace. He told Ravis to be happy and cheerful for as long as he lives.

Ivan left the land he knew for good, and it brought him great amounts of joy. He never liked the cold to begin with. His first thought: 'go someplace warm.'

Ivan had taken up being a mercenary for hire, it was a good way for him to make money and to fulfil his lust for battle, and every time he was hired he fought, he was paid, and then he went on his way. No one really spared two words for the frightening Alpha who fought like a demon and had no home. That was until he met the young King Gilbert.

He had been hired to help defeat an enemy, which was all he really knew, he never asked questions, but at some time during the battle Gilbert's Brother Ludwig, a boy of only fourteen, was surrounded, making death a certainty. Ivan saw this and rushed in to help.

When the battle was over, Ivan sat on a stump and meticulously cleaned the blood off his blade, and Gilbert came to sit beside him.

"You saved my brother's life." Gilbert said, his appreciation clear in his voice.

Ivan looked at him and gave one of his childish smiles, "Think nothing of it."

Gilbert shook his head, "We take life debts very seriously in my Kingdom, I owe you big time… would you like to come with us and become a knight? I'm sure my mate would be happy to meet the man who saved little Ludwig." Gilbert had a friendly lopsided smirk. Ivan respected him for his ability to command, as well as his ability with a sword.

Ivan shook his head, "I cannot, my punishment forbids it."

"Then, if you ever need anything, my Kingdom and I will be at your service. You saved the last of my family… I can't thank you enough" Gilbert vowed and put out his hand. Ivan shook it.

"Thank you my friend, I will not forget it."

Ivan continued his travels for a time, and soon he found himself in the lands far to the East. It wasn't that Ivan couldn't handle bad weather conditions, but after the fourth night of having to sleep in the rain he was beginning to get mad.

He had found a large river in a valley of mountains and followed it. He assumed that there would be people somewhere in this fertile land. Luckily, not too far from the river he had found, there was a large building built into a hill.

It looked old and weather beaten, with moss growing on the stone and nature running amuck around it, but it was perfect. There was a steep, stone staircase that lead to the base of the building, which he assumed was just an abandoned temple. There were two large wooden doors, painted red and heavy looking.

Ivan considered that he might put himself in danger, but the rain was beating down on his head so hard this night that he didn't care about the consequences. He pushed the door open with a loud creak.

What he saw proved that the temple wasn't abandoned, in fact, it was well populated with what he saw were only Betas and Omegas.

They were all knelt before a big statue of their deity on the stone floor, the room dimly lit with candles that flickered from the wind that came in through the door. His dark figure loomed in the doorway and the temple residences all screamed and ran to the other side of the room, cowering at the frightening figure. They thought he was the first of some blood thirsty invades come to harm them.

Ivan was used to striking fear into people's hearts, but he took this a little personally. He spoke in a friendly tone, "I have come seeking shelter for the night." He said simply.

There was an Omega who stepped forward, one that didn't have a look of utter terror in his eyes of gold. Ivan watched as he approached with narrowed eyes and a disdainful look, "You are not welcome here." His firm but effeminate voice declared. "Leave or I will force you out!"

Ivan chuckled and the Omega seemed to get angry, he took an offensive stance and launched at Ivan. The Alpha was taken by surprise, he didn't expect to actually be attacked, but his warrior senses soon kicked in and he blocked the first attack, which was a kick to the head. Now that he was seeing the Omega up close he could see what a beauty he was, he couldn't help but smile.

Yao couldn't free his leg from Ivan's grip, but he wasn't going to give up. But before he could counter, an old voice rang through the room. "Yao, be still. This man has come to us for shelter, he is our guest, and we don't attack out guests."

Ivan released Yao's leg and the Omega bowed his head. "I'm sorry Master Abbot."

The old man had a bent back and a long Manchu moustache that went down to his waits. He had white hair, but his head was bald. He and Yao were wearing the same navy blue robe-tied up with a bit of material.

"You are forgiven brother." The old man said kindly before turning to Ivan, "You are welcome in our monastery for one night, traveller, and then you must leave. I ask that you do not touch any Omega or Beta… and if you do not threaten their vow of chastity then we shall treat you to a hot meal and a warm bed. Is this applicable to you?"

Ivan stood at least a head taller than all of these people, he was strong and well trained, he could overpower them all, but he wasn't going to. It wasn't because of his mercy, it was simply because he was intrigued by the Omega who attacked him, and he didn't want to infuriate Yao by harming his brethren.

"Da." He said simply with a childish smile, his eyes gazing intently at Yao's.

When they sat down to eat, no one looked at or approached Ivan, but he was happy to be in a dry place. His clothes of fur and linin were still soaking wet, and he really wanted to take off his boots and dry his feet, but that would have to wait until after he was fed.

It was Yao who brought him his food; placing a bowl of rice and a crust of bread in front of him. Ivan didn't think this a meal fit for a warrior, but he didn't complain, he could catch something in the morning.

Yao looked at him with cold and questioning, but also curious eyes, Ivan took this as a good sign. "Why don't you join me?" he offered cheerfully.

Yao looked away, then back at him, and with a deep exhale he sat opposite Ivan at an old wooden table. He knelt daintily, Ivan noticed, no commoner of this land would be so refined. So he concluded that there was some nobility in the Omega.

Yao didn't speak as they ate, but Ivan did, "You fight fiercely and bravely. I am impressed."

Yao spoke but didn't look up at him, "I will fight any intruder." He said simply.

Ivan looked at him with his head tilted a little to the side, "I am Ivan, and you are Yao, yes? I like you."

Yao looked at him in utter shock, how could he say that so easily? He didn't even know this shady looking character, why was he so brazen?

Yao kept giving Ivan short and cold answers to his polite and sensible questions, but all the while Ivan didn't let his smile drop.

When the meal was done, Ivan went to a communal open fire and began to strip himself of his numerous layers. They stuck to his skin so they had to be practically peeled off, but what he didn't notice was the many stunned eyes watching him disrobe. It was as though they had never seen an Alpha's bare chest before, because many of them were blushing, or hiding their faces behind their hands. He smiled at them, his skin glistening in the firelight.

A few giggled, but what made Ivan especially happy was seeing Yao's eyes darting around, but always returning to him.

Ivan sat in only his pants in front of the fire, his legs crossed and his wet clothing laid out in front of him. He hoped that a night by the fire would dry them by morning. After thirty minutes of quite sitting, he felt a garment being dropped on his head. Yao stood above him, not looking at him.

"Don't you know anything of modesty?" he scolded, making Ivan chuckle.

"Thank you." Ivan said as he tried to put the robe on. But much to his dislike it was too small, it fit his arms but he couldn't tie it up, so his rock-hard abs were still on display for all to see.

"I'll show you to your room," Yao offered. Ivan shook his head.

"All I need is a blanket, I will stay by the fire." He insisted. He wasn't used to beds, so sleeping on the floor was a lot more comfortable for him.

Yao looked a little hurt, but he nodded once and retrieved Ivan a blanket. He then bid Ivan goodnight, and that was that.

Ivan left just before the sun rose, he put his clothes back on and walked back out of the wooden door. He was going to keep his promise to the Abbot, he was going to leave, but he wasn't going to go far, not yet.

The weather had cleared thankfully, and Ivan could tell that it was going to be a nice few days. He decided to go down to the river and set up a camp there. Since the monastery was so close he would be able to visit that intriguing Omega again.

His wish was granted later that day.

He saw Yao coming down the hill with a basket of laundry, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ivan standing there. "I thought you had left."

"I have decided to stay here for a little while… would you like some help with that?"

Yao looked at his basket then back to Ivan, he insisted on keeping up his stubborn, mistrusting front.  
>No," He said proudly, "This is my duty, I don't need help."<p>

"Fair enough," Ivan hummed, "I will simply sit here." And he did, he sat next to Yao as he scrubbed the garments in the river.

Yao didn't know how it happened, but he was freely talking to Ivan, he told him about life in the monastery, about life in general, and he felt his guard dropping. Ivan didn't talk much about himself, he seemed more interested in Yao, and Yao felt somewhat happy to have someone care so much about him and his life.

Ivan wasn't shy about telling Yao that he thought he was pretty, he would say it a lot, he would complement Yao endlessly in fact, he told him how his hair was like silk and his eyes were like molten gold, and Yao was falling for it despite himself.

A strange connection began to form between the two. Yao was eager to return the next day, he was happy he was given more laundry to do, and Ivan looked happy to see him too, and they talked again, they grew a little closer.

It was strange, there was something about Ivan that drew Yao closer; perhaps is was chemical, or instinct, or maybe just plain attraction. He liked the way Ivan would look at him, like he was the most beautiful and wondrous being in creation. He told Ivan things that he had never told anyone, the most significant of which was his past.

Yao had been born in the Emperor's palace. His mother was a young concubine who only ever spent one night with the elderly Emperor, but one night was enough. Yao was insignificant in politics, being an Omega and one of many, many children that the Emperor had fathered, and that's the way he preferred it.

But there was a particularly ambitious concubine who had given the Emperor an Alpha son, and she wanted him to take the throne. What happened next was a horrible plot to exterminate all of the Emperor's children, including Yao.

Yao's mother had heard of the plot and gotten her son safely out of the inner palace. He was taken to the monastery and he was safe. Yao hadn't seen his mother since, but he liked to think that she escaped too and found a nice Alpha to take care of her.

He had heard that about three months after his arrival at the monastery the Emperor had died of old age, and his half-brother, the son of the ambitious concubine, had taken the throne.

Ivan leant everything that there was to know about Yao in their two weeks together, he had even spoke a little of himself, telling Yao about his father and his punishment.

Yao sat with him after listening to his story, he had a heartbroken look in his eyes as he gazed at Ivan. The only sound was that of the river and the birds. Their eyes connected in a way that Yao had been avoiding, but now that they were so close he couldn't look away, he was transfixed.

Maybe it was because of the look in those eyes or the tension that had been building between the two, but Ivan couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and catching those soft lips with his. Ivan had never kissed before, sure, he had bedded a few whores whilst on the road, but he had never done something _this_ intimate. Yao's lips felt petal soft, and his scent… he smelled like peonies, so sweet and clean.

It was clear that Yao had never kissed before either, he froze for a long time before he pressed back in any way sharp of form. They were both clumsy, Ivan was too dominating and Yao was too stiff, but their want for this made up for their lack of finesse.

Yao pulled back first, blushing horribly. He felt his kiss swollen lips tenderly with his hand, all the while, Ivan stared at him intently, his violet eyes felt like they were penetrating Yao's very soul.

Yao quickly stood, picked up his basket and ran for the path, Ivan thought he had lost him forever, but Yao called back "I'll see you tomorrow."

It had been three days since Yao had come down to the river, Ivan began to worry, he would have to leave this land soon and he didn't want to leave without seeing Yao at least once more. So on the night of the fourth day, Ivan decided he would go find Yao himself.

He didn't go in through the door like he did the first time, he went through one of the windows around the far side. It was a good choice because he found himself in the part of the monastery where the rooms were. There were many door, but Ivan knew where to go, he was well tuned with Yao's scent now. He was drawn to a room at the end and opened the door. Without a second thought, and the moment he stepped in he knew why Yao hadn't come to see him; he was in heat.

The Gods were either bestowing a blessing or cruelly torturing him, because there was nothing Ivan ached more for now then the beautiful, writhing body of the Omega he had grown to care for so much.

He was naked, his body flush with heat and sweat, and when his eyes met Ivan's he begged for him, "I-Ivan, I need you… p-please-"

Ivan was brutal during battle, and he was powerful as a lover, that was just how he is. He didn't think of anything but striping himself and climbing onto the medium sized bed lined with old red blankets, and claiming Yao as his.

Yao whined out as soon as he saw Ivan unclad, standing over him in all his muscular glory. Ivan smirked, he could smell how much Yao wanted him. "I am going to claim you Yao." He said in a breathy and dangerous voice. Yao simply nodded and mewled.

Ivan knelt on the bed and grabbed a hold of Yao's hips, forcing him on his knees and his backside in the air. Ivan's calloused hands ran over Yao's pale sides from his hips to ribs. He was as brazen as he always was, but he was taking his time in getting to the main event. It made Yao snap at him,  
>"Hurry up!" he demanded.<p>

Ivan was happy to oblige his feisty little mate, and with no apprehension he pushed in with a quick movement of his hips.

Ideally, he would have made proper love to Yao like he deserved, but while Yao was crying out for something hard and fast, he had to put that little plan aside.

Yao was moaning into his pillow to muffle the sound as Ivan grasped his hips and thrust forcefully behind him with wild abandon, grunting in pleasure. Nothing had ever felt more perfect for Yao, he never thought he'd know what it was like to be with an Alpha during his heat. But now that he was experiencing it he knew he wouldn't be able to live without it.

Ivan groaned out gentle praises that sounded honey-sweet to Yao as he was pleasured with powerful force. He didn't know how long he could last, and neither could Ivan, it had been so long since he had done this that everything was happening faster.

They finished simultaneously and Ivan knotted, he stayed in place for a time, trying to recapture his breath. Once he could think again he manoeuvred their bodies so Yao was in his lap, his back to Ivan's chest. Ivan soothingly wrapped his hands around Yao and pressed kisses to his neck, it took him a minute before he realised that Yao was crying.

"Yao-Yao?" Ivan said sweetly, "What is the matter?"

Yao couldn't look back at Ivan, he felt too much shame for crying, but he couldn't stop it. "I-I broke my vow… they'll kick me out of the monastery. It's the only home I have."

Ivan held him and let him sob as he formulated a plan. "It is not the only home you have, your place is with me now."

Yao shook his head, "But I can't stay with you, your laws-"

"I can stay with you for a short while, as long as we leave this one place. I know where we can go where you can be safe." Ivan spoke as tenderly as his he could, despite not really knowing much tenderness before. He hugged Yao close and spoke softly in his ear. "I will not abandon you, I will take you to our new home and I will return to you in a year. You will stay loyal to me, won't you Yao?"

Yao's tears had nearly stopped, he felt a great relief in knowing that Ivan planned on keeping him. "I will always be loyal, and I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

Yao twisted his body enough so he could meet Ivan with a kiss, one that held all their promises. As soon as the sun rose they dressed and left, not wanting to be caught and punished.

Yao was sad to be leaving his home, but he felt hopeful that he could have a future with Ivan.

It was a slow journey to Gilbert's Kingdom. It was a lot more difficult walking with another person, a person who, as they later discovered, was pregnant.

Ivan and Yao were accepted at Gilbert's court warmly, Gilbert had been glad that he could do something for the man who saved his brother, he accepted Ivan's request to take care of Yao and his unborn child.

It was a tearful farewell for Yao when time came for Ivan to leave. He curse his people's law, but knew it would be over in two years.

And he did return a year later; he met his Alpha son Li, he made passionate love to Yao, and in a flash he was gone again, but thankfully it was for the last time. The next time he returned, he would stay for good.

As Ivan climbed up the palace walls towards the window he had learnt the previous year was Yao's, he couldn't help but feel his cold heart beat faster with anticipation. When he reached the glass of the window he peered through, he could see Yao standing over a large cradle.

Unable to fight his need to speak to his mate again, Ivan opened the window and stepped inside, startling Yao until he realised that it was his mate. He had finally returned.

Yao ran to Ivan's waiting arms and they held each other close. Yao was too happy even to cry.

"Yao-Yao," Ivan said cheerfully, "I am home."

Yao's eyes gleamed with joy and he nodded, "Yes, now there are some little Alphas whom you might want to meet."

Yao took Ivan's hand and walked him over to the cradle, and in it was his son Li, slumbering in-between two much younger babies. A pair of boys. It seemed that all of their passionate love making from the previous year had blessed them once again, this time with twins.

Ivan smiled down at them, they had hair every bit as dark as Yao's, but he wondered…

"What colour are their eyes?" He asked in a soft voice as he held Yao close to him.

"Violet, like yours. Their names are Nicholas and Nicolai" Yao said proudly.

Ivan pressed a long deserved kiss to his mates' lips. He had felt horrible guilt for leaving Yao for so long, and for missing the births of their three children, but now he could make up for it.

"You have done very well Yao." Ivan praised while softly caressing Yao's hair, "I shall bed you tonight." It was a strange sentiment, but Ivan was a strange Alpha who had endured much hardships. Yao knew that it was his way of saying how much he loves him, and how much he missed him. Yao pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Ivan."

**I had a hell of a time figuring out a name for this one! That's how it ended up so simple, And smut writing is horrible! *sigh*. If you liked it leave a review! I ask that a lot but I love reviews shamelessly! I sure can write quickly when I have the motivation.**

**Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


End file.
